Illusions of the Mind
by Bumblebee
Summary: Meet Laura Graham. One of her best friends is dead, and the other is missing. But will everything change at Hogwarts?
1. Enter Laura

A/N:Hey y'all! It's me, Bumblebee; I'm back, with another story! J I haven't been writing a lot lately, because of mid-term exams and a school writing contest… long story. This piece of writing promises to be LONG. I have it planned out~ mostly. I can change it at any time. Special thanks goes out to Ninamazing, who's the sweetest fanfiction reviewer on the Earth; Laura Nolan, who is the **coolest**, and Jenni, my web-page-construction buddy. Also Ame*thyst, who can write, but not format. J Just kidding, Jess… Hooray for you all!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and everybody at Hogwarts are not the property of me, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Sophie McClellan and Laura Graham both belong to me. J I feel so special…

70 days (and counting) until book 4! Has anyone else heard the rumor about it being over 700 pages? J

Illusions of the Mind

Laura Graham sat at her spacious kitchen counter, opening the mail. Laura loved mail, except for bills. Sometimes, Remus would send her a letter, detailing his adventures in England, and every once in a while, Minerva would contact her. She had to admit, Minerva had been smart, proposing that Laura flee to the United States to escape the press after the accident. At least that's what Laura thought of it as. 

Flipping through the mail, Laura noticed three bills, a catalogue for J. C. Penney's, and a letter addressed in a unique shade of emerald. Laura's heart immediately skipped a beat. She knew whom this letter was from. The one and only Albus Dumbledore.

Laura slit the envelope open with the blunt edge of a kitchen knife. She browsed the loopy handwriting on the grained parchment and gasped. The letter read:

__

My Dear Laura,

New evidence has surfaced in the Sirius Black case. I urge you to come out to England for the trial, since I am aware that you know the truth in this delicate situation, and always have. I trust your judgement, and am assured that you will act in the best interests of the predicament. 

If you do decide to journey over the ocean, there is an opening for a teacher here at Hogwarts. I am offering you this post, as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I do know you have a teaching degree. Prof. Lupin unfortunately had to resign from the post last year, since Severus Snape accidentally let 'something' slip. 

Laura, if you do come, please contact me. There is a girl by the name of Sophie McClellan in Boston. She is coming to Hogwarts at the beginning of term, seeing as her family is relocating n England. If you're coming out here, it would be of great help if you could accompany her on the trip. Her year hasn't learned Apparation yet.

Harry is here at Hogwarts. He's met Sirius, and knows the truth also. 

Prof. McGonagall sends her love, and Prof. Flitwick wishes to see you again.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Laura closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She remembered the ridicule directed at her after the 'London Massacre of November First', as the accident was called by the wizarding community. The taunting, the screaming, and the trial. She remembered all of it. She didn't think that the wizarding community would welcome her warmly, after everything they'd done before.

Laura sighed, retrieved a ballpoint pen from the floor, where she had dropped it, and hurriedly penned a reply to Albus.

__

Albus-

Will come, since I have the odd feeling that, with you, I'm fighting a losing battle. Need info about the McClellan girl, but otherwise fine. How is Remus, by the way? He and Severus have never been great friends… See you on the start of term. 

Love Always,

Laura

Laura tapped the piece of stationery with her wand and it disappeared. She had long since learned that owls didn't work well on cross-continental flight. 

Laura shuffled into her study and collapsed into her favorite armchair. She thought of all the times her group of friends had shared. James, Lily, Remus, Julie, Peter, Sirius. Especially Sirius. Laura sighed and fell asleep.

*

When Laura woke, there was another letter waiting for her. The parchment was identical to the first letters. 

__

Laura-

Her parents do know, you just have to pick her up. Her house is at 375 Madison Ave. Hope to see you soon.

-Albus

Laura walked up the flight of stairs into her bedroom. She pulled her Hogwarts trunk out of the closet and filled it to the brim with everything that she wanted to take. Clothes, photos, all kinds of memorabilia. She left the trunk inside, and experimentally stepped out into the warm, humid air, characteristic to Illinois in August. Laura walked back inside, ran a comb through her chestnut-brown curls, and Apparated away. 

*

While Laura was Apparating halfway across the United States, Harry Potter was in Surrey, England, at his Uncle Vernon's house. Uncle Vernon was screaming so loud, his face was a brilliant shade of tomato.

"Boy, what did you think you were doing?! You don't deserve to be breathing the same air as us normal people!"

"Um... Uncle Vernon? If you keep screaming like that, the whole neighborhood will hear, and then they'll think you're the abnormal one."

"Oh, right." Uncle Vernon lowered his voice- a bit. "But I don't want you anywhere near this house ever again! Go away."

"Can I have my stuff?"

"If you get it and then leave!"

"Oh… okay!"

Harry ran to the cupboard under the stairs and retrieved his Hogwarts things, with the help of Uncle Vernon's key ring. He ran back upstairs, to the linen closet, where Aunt Petunia and Dudley lay on the floor, hiding. Harry stifled a giggle. He was surprised that Dudley could fit in the tiny compartment, let alone Aunt Petunia too.

"See you next summer, Aunt Petunia, Dudley."

Dudley screamed. Harry proceeded to run down the stairs, laughing like a maniac. He grabbed the telephone and dialed his friend Hermione on the telephone. He and Hermione had planned the 'Escape from Privet Drive' for weeks.

"Good morning, Granger residence."

"Hello, is Hermione there?"

"Speaking." 

"Herm? This is Harry."

"Don't say anymore, we're on our way."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem." His friend hung up. She'd be at number 4 Privet Drive in about fifteen minutes.

Harry walked out and sat on the lawn. Mrs. Figg, the next door neighbor, noticed him, and crossed the Dursley's perfect lawn. "Headed to boarding school, Harry?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Have fun."

"Yes, I will. Thanks, Mrs. Figg."

She leaned down and spoke quietly into his ear. "Anything would be better than this, right?" She motioned to the Dursley's home."

Harry grinned. "Yep, you're right." He heard the squealing of rubber tires, and saw the Granger's car pull up to the curb. He checked his watch- 10 minutes. He wondered how fast Mr. Granger had driven.

"Hi, Harry!" called Hermione.

"Bye, Mrs. Figg." 

"Goodbye, Harry." 

Harry dragged his trunk across the lawn, pulling up large chunks of sod. He didn't care, Mr. Dursley would just scream at the air, hoping that Harry would hear him. No big deal.

Harry crawled into the backseat of the Granger's car. Hermione was already there, reading a book. "Hey, Harry."

"Hello, Hermione. Hello Mr. Granger."

"Hello, Harry. Nice to meet you."

"Same."

The rest of the car ride proceeded with Hermione and Harry comparing their summers. Finally, Harry spotted the Leaky Cauldron out of his window.

Harry and Hermione walked into the row of shops, and spotted Ron Weasley sitting outside Gringotts Bank, on the marble steps. The three best friends were back together, and ready for anything.

*

Laura appeared at 375 Madison Avenue around 2:00. She knocked on the heavy wooden door in the old-fashioned home. A girl with blonde hair in a braid opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this the McClellan home?"

"Yep, I'm Sophie."

"Hi Sophie. I'm Laura Graham. Is your mom home?"

"Nope, she went on vacation with my dad." The girl grinned. "But Professor Dumbledore sent us a letter telling us that you would come to get me. So, my mom left you a note. Come on in."

Laura stepped inside the house, while Sophie hit the deadbolt back into place. "I'm supposed to keep the door locked," she explained, "Since my mom is afraid some murderer will come to get me. Here's the note."

Sophie scooped a letter off the trestle table and handed it to Laura. Laura read the letter.

__

Miss Laura Graham,

Professor Dumbledore has notified us that you would pick up Sophie. She knows where her trunk is, but she needs all her Hogwarts supplies. I haven't been in England for a while, so I don't know where all the shops, etc. are anymore. I'd appreciate it if you or some other person could take Sophie to get her stuff. I trust that you will take good care of her at Hogwarts. David and I will be in England on October 5th.

Yours Sincerely,

Alicia Marie McClellan

Laura called up the stairs to Sophie. "Sophie, is your stuff packed?"

"Yeah."

"Then bring it down here."

"Okay."

Sophie pushed her trunk down the stairs, where it landed with a thud. "All ready," she said. 

Laura grinned. She went over and tapped it with her wand. The trunk shrunk to the size of a mousetrap. "Here," she instructed Sophie. "Keep this in your pocket."

"Cool!"

Laura grabbed Sophie's hand, stood next to the trestle table, and muttered a few words. And suddenly, Laura and Sophie were gone.

*

They reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bartender, looked surprised. Of course, people disappeared and reappeared in the pub all the time. Only this time, it was none other than Laura Graham who appeared.

"Laura, is that you?"

Laura grinned. "Yep, it is. I'm back!"

"Laura, I'd be careful. Sirius Black got loose about two months ago. And with you appearing back in London now, they'll suspect you of helping him. You won't exactly be welcomed."

Laura gasped. "Sirius is loose?! And Albus didn't tell me? I could kill him right now… Tom? Got any paper?"

Sophie sat at a table, while Laura scribbled a note on a piece of parchment.

Albus-

You never told me Sirius was loose! How am I supposed to deal with this in Diagon Alley of all places? I think the public will be… let's just say, less than overjoyed.

-Laura

"Laura? Want me to send it?"

"No. I'll hang onto it. Give it to Dumbledore when I get to Hogwarts."

"Okay. Remember, it's three up, two across."

"Thanks, Tom. See you later."

Laura stood, called for Sophie, and walked out into the courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. She tapped one of the bricks and a large opening appeared in the brick wall. Sophie's eyes got big, and she whispered, "What is this?"

"Welcome," said Laura, "to Diagon Alley."

*

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were wandering in the bookstore. "_Potions for Dummies_," mused Hermione. "Think we need this?"

"With Snape," said Ron, "We need all the help we can get."

Harry laughed. "Hey guys, come see this. _Sibyl Trelawney's Predictions for the Future_." 

Hermione sneered. "Yeah, what's it say? 'You will fall asleep and eat a cookie sometime very soon'?" 

Harry flipped through the pages. "Yeah, on page 104."

Ron was laughing so hard he practically fell over. Then, the bell signaling that someone was entering the store rang. Harry saw a tall woman with brown curly hair and hazel eyes, and a girl that looked about his age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The strange thing about them was that they were both wearing Muggle clothes. Of course, the three friends were too, but most people in Diagon Alley wore robes.

The girl walked over. "Hi," she said. "I'm Sophie McClellan. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Three "yes's" responded to her question.

"Well, I am now. I'm going to be in my fourth year."

Hermione grinned. "So are we. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter, and over there is Ron Weasley. We're all in Gryffindor."

"I don't know what house I'm in yet."

"Well," interupted Harry, "Maybe you'll be with us."

"I hope so. Are you guys getting all your stuff today?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come with us?"

"Okay. Laura, is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Have fun. I'll meet you in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop at 5:00."

"Thanks Laura!"

Sophie ran off, surrounded by the three kids.

Laura walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, lost in her own thoughts. Sirius was on the run, escaped from Azkaban. Fortunately, he was unaware that she was back in England. She knew something that could change everything, including their futures. The only problem was, did she really want to reveal it?

*

A/N: Wow. That only took 4 hours. However, I had to develop the plot too. Now, people, PLEASE review. Good, bad, one word, whatever. I'll try to finish the second part today, but I have 2 soccer games to attend. Thanks much… This is Bumblebee, signing out. 

© 2000 by Bumblebee

Written on Saturday, April 29, 2000


	2. Enter Sophie

A/N: Part 2. _Italics_ are part of Laura's story. Thanks to all for great reviews and encouragement! That's all… for now…

Illusions of the Mind: Part 2

Sophie McClellan was rather pleased with herself. She'd made three new friends, and she wasn't even at Hogwarts yet. Her mother would be pleased, at least. Alicia McClellan had always been one to encourage her daughter to "join a club" or "try out for a sport". Alicia had always been somewhat disappointed with Sophie, since she had never been very popular at "normal" school. 

Sophie was immersed in a very interesting conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were enlightening her about life at Hogwarts.

"…And you should be careful to stay away from Slytherins."

"Slytherins?"

Hermione began to talk, but Sophie couldn't catch everything. Hermione could talk very fast. Sophie thought that she heard a bit about "Helga" and caught a few words about a hat. Ron noticed the puzzled look in her eye and decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Hermione, shut up." He turned to Sophie. "Slytherin is one of the four Hogwarts houses. You'll find out more about it when you get there."

Sophie grinned. Life looked as if it had gotten tired of throwing curves at her- for the moment, at least.

"Hey, Hermione? Got the list?" Harry had forgotten his supply list, (He suspected that it was under the floorboard near the closet at the Dursley's) so he kept asking Hermione about the necessary equipment.

Hermione pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her shorts, and studied it for a moment. "We're all done, unless Sophie wants an owl or you two want to look at brooms." 

Sophie thought. "Well, getting an owl would be nice…"

"And I need food for Andromeda." Andromeda was the name of Ron's new owl, a gift from Sirius Black.

"That remind me, do any of you know when Sirius's re-trial is?"

"Re-trial?" Sophie looked puzzled. "Who's getting a re-trial?"

"Sirius Black. He's an innocent guy in prison."

"But how do you know he's innocent?"

"He just is." Hermione looked rather exasperated. "Believe me, we've got evidence."

Harry interrupted her. "Hey, Dumbledore said he was getting some lady from the United States that had evidence, too. He contacted me over the summer."

"Really?" said Ron. "I hope they get Pettigrew, and rip his little head off. Scabbers, yeah right."

Hermione noticed Sophie getting rather pale. "Sophie? Are you okay?"

Sophie nodded. "I just realized something, though. You know that lady that brought me here? Laura? Well, what if…"

"…She's the witness?" Hermione finished her sentence. "I don't know who it is. What if she was?"

"I don't know. It would be cool, though." Harry said. "I wonder… why is she here anyway?"

Sophie shrugged. "I asked her, but she just shook her head and wouldn't tell me anything."

Ron whistled the theme from _The Twilight Zone_. "Creepy. Maybe she's here to… um… get Snape sacked?"

"Or to cure Professor Lupin?"

"He's not Professor anymore, Herm, he's just Mister again."

"I really don't care, Ron."

"But why does he need to be cured?" Sophie was really very puzzled by now.

"Never mind that," said Harry. "It's a long story."

"Oh."

"Maybe she's come to spy on You-Know-Who."

"He has a name, you know."

Ron looked insulted. "Sure. I just don't like to say it."

"Anyway," said Sophie, "It's five o'clock. I've gotta go."

"Hey, I'll come too. I want to meet Laura."

"Maybe we'll find out what she's doing! Good idea, Herm."

"I wasn't thinking in terms of spying! Ron! No, you get back here right now! That's rude! Ron!"

Hermione ran after Ron, who was sprinting down Diagon Alley.

"Hey, Harry? Are they always like this?"

Harry laughed. "Of course. They're Ron and Hermione. Come on, let's go."

*

Harry and Sophie arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron sweaty and out of breath. As they jogged up to the entrance, they saw Hermione lecturing Ron about being rude. 

"Asking people about convicted criminals is not good. Asking people if they are spies is not good. Asking people if they are working for You-Know-Who is definitely not good." Hermione rattled this all off in one breath.

Sophie checked her watch. "You guys! We're late. Come on!"

"Can I at least ask her about Professor Lupin?"

A unanimous answer followed- "NO!"

"Aww… I never get to have any fun…"

All four walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are your parents coming to pick you up?" asked Sophie.

"No."

"Nope."

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? Yeah, right. We're all staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay. Hey, wait, there's Laura…" Sophie waved at a woman in the back of the dining room. She motioned for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow as she walked across the carpeted floor.

"Hey Laura. Have fun?"

"Oh. Yes. Simply tons." Laura was obviously being sarcastic, due to the look of disgust on her face. "Anyway, did all of you finish getting your school stuff?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think we're done. Hermione?"

"Yes. We're all finished."

"Um, do you know anything about Sirius… Ow!" Hermione kicked him and was sending daggers at Ron with her eyes. "The Dog Star?" finished Ron, lamely.

Laura looked puzzled. "No, I wasn't exactly great at Astronomy. Beth Sinistra was always better at that than I was. She's a professor at Hogwarts now, is she not?" All three veteran students nodded. 

"Well, what about Black… Hermione, stop it!" Ron was rubbing his arm, where Hermione had pinched him. Laura watched Ron, with a strange look on her face. 

"Ron, are you trying to interrogate me on if I know Sirius Black?"

Ron turned red and stuttered something about how he wasn't REALLY asking her about her involvement with convicted criminals.

"Because if that's what you're asking, you're about to get an answer. Just wait until after we eat, okay?"

All four kids ate quickly, and waited rather impatiently for Laura to finish her dinner. She motioned for them all to listen. "Okay. Go up to Sophie's room, and wait for me."

The four got up from the table and hurried up the flight of stairs. Hermione called for them to stop when they reached her bedroom. She ran in and grabbed a tape recorder and a notebook. "What is that for?" asked a curious Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "I've decided that I want to be a journalist, so I'm taking notes." 

Sophie looked disgusted. "Hermione! She's pouring out her heart to us and you're taking notes? That's ridiculous, not to mention inconsiderate." 

At that moment, Laura Graham walked up the stairway. "Ready? Hermione? Have a new tape in that thing? This is a long story."

The whole group entered the room. Hermione situated herself on the bed and got her tape recorder ready. Sophie sat on the other bed, while Harry and Ron sat on the floor. Laura sat on the sofa and began. "It all started when we were at Hogwarts…"

*

__

"Lily, Julie, and I were best friends. Yes, Harry, your mother Lily. Julie was Julie Prewett, I'll tell you more about her later. And then, there were James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.' We were all good friends, and they got into the most trouble of anyone in the entire school. That's how all three of us girls got so many detentions."

"One day, in our 5th year, Sirius and I were serving a detention, when he said something about Animagus. Of course, being the inquisitive soul that I was, I interrogated him on the subject. Eventually, after two days and three detentions for talking in detention, I got the truth out of him. So basically, I know all about their adventures as Animagi, and Remus's transformations."

"Fast forward about three years. Lily and James were engaged, and we were all happy. Then, after they got married, Harry was born, and Sirius was made Godfather, while I was made his Godmother. So eventually, Sirius and I fell in love, and since it's kind of personal, I'll spare you all the details. Anyway, we got engaged about a month after Harry was born."

"Fast forward about another year. Sirius and I were going to Lily and James's house for dinner, but I was running late, because I lost my car keys. As soon as I found them, I drove to their house. But when I got there, all I found was a pile of rubble and Sirius, sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. I gasped, and began to cry. But then I thought of Harry, and shuffled through the rubble. I found Harry and scooped him up. As soon as I had rocked him to sleep, Rubeus Hagrid showed up and took him off to Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"I cried, since my only reminder of two of my best friends was gone. Sirius was muttering something about rats and traitors, but I didn't connect that with the fact that Peter was the secret-keeper for the Fidelius Charm."

"The next day, Sirius and I were out shopping in the Muggle world when Peter confronted us. He shouted at Sirius, and as Sirius took out his wand, Peter muttered a spell and then changed into his Animagus form. The whole street was blown up, and eleven Muggles died. Then, Cornelius Fudge came up, and they took Sirius away to Azkaban."

"I cried again. Only this time, the wizarding world wasn't as accepting. They stayed away from me, like I would give them a disease or something. They called me names and they were positively awful to me, as if I hadn't suffered enough. Right before that, the entire Prewett clan had been murdered. The funny thing was that Julie wasn't dead. Julie, well, she had special powers. She was a real Divinator. I think she sensed that something would happen to her if she stayed in the public eye any longer. She came to my house, told me that she was going into hiding, and disappeared. So basically, I lost four of my best friends in one small window of time."

"That's about the time I went to the United States, to get away from everything. I moved to Illinois, and got a job as a teacher at a high school. I hated it though; I just kept seeing the children and thinking about all my friends. It was horrid."

*

"And now I'm back in England, and I'm supposed to testify for Sirius Black."

Sophie was crying, and Ron was trying to make her feel better. Harry just sat on the floor, thinking, while Hermione questioned Laura, with the tape recorder still on.

"When is the trial?"

"I think it's three days after the start of term. I'm not sure, though. Anyway, you guys should all go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow, what with term starting and all."

"Night everyone."

"Good night."

"See you in the morning."

"Night."

*

"Ron, where's my wand?"

"Has anyone seen my tape recorder?"

"Where's my train ticket?"

"I can't find my copy of 'Sibyl Trelawney's Predictions for the Future'!"

"You actually BOUGHT that?"

"All right, all right. That's enough. Harry, your wand is over on the table. Hermione, your tape recorder is under the bed. Sophie, I have your train ticket, and Ron, your book is on the floor over there. Why did you buy that, anyway?"

"I was going to give it to Ginny as a birthday present."

"Why would your sister want that?"

"Sophie, you don't know my sister."

Laura interrupted. "Is everyone ready?"

All four kids nodded.

"Then let's go."

The group climbed into Laura's rental car, which was just a normal car, unlike Mr. Weasley's magically enhanced vehicle. They sped down to King's Cross Station, averaging just below the speed limit. When the car pulled into the lot, Sophie jumped out and grabbed her trunk handle.

"Hurry up," she cried. "We'll be late!"

"No we won't," said Hermione, exasperated. "And even if we are, we can still enchant the car to make it fly." She sent Harry and Ron a nasty look. 

"How did you… never mind, I don't want to know…" Laura was busy dragging five trunks out of the car.

"Jeez Hermione, we earned back those points, so it doesn't really matter. Anyway, Harry got rid of the basilisk too. So be quiet."

"That doesn't matter. It's the ethics of it. You knew you'd be breaking the rules, so…"

"Oh be quiet. Come on, get the trunks and stop the bickering." Harry was already dragging a trunk inside the building, and Sophie had the sense to run inside and grab a couple of the trolleys that bellboys use in hotels. 

"…Just because you earned back the House points doesn't make anything RIGHT…"

"Come ON!"

*

The entire group stood outside Platform 9. Where's Platform "9¾?" asked Sophie. "Come on Ron, let's go!" Harry and Ron raced for the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Sophie stifled a scream and watched breathlessly as both boys ran at the barrier. And then, suddenly, they weren't there. Sophie looked bewildered. "Where'd they go?"

Hermione laughed. "Hurry up!" She grabbed Sophie's wrist and dragged both Sophie and the cart towards the wall. 

"Help!" screamed Sophie. "I'm too young to die…"

"Oh, be quiet you. Close your eyes."

Sophie closed her eyes.

"Alright, stop and open them."

Sophie gasped and looked around. She glimpsed a huge scarlet steam engine, and tons of kids, parents, and people who appeared to be professors.

"Hey, there's Harry and Ron!"

The two boys jogged up to the trio of girls. "Let's go get in a car."

Laura sighed. "Sorry guys, but I have to go sit with all the professors. I'll see you at the start-of-term banquet."

And with that, Laura was gone.

Fred and George Weasley came up to the group of four. "Need help?" asked one of the two, Sophie wasn't sure who was who, despite being introduced to them.

"I don't think so." Hermione was already up the stairs. "Thanks anyway."

"Okay. We're off to make mischief!"

Both boys hopped onto a nearby train car. "Uh-oh," said Hermione.

Sophie magicked her trunk up onto the platform. As she did, she heard the whistle. She grabbed the handle and got into the passenger car just in time. As soon as she walked in, Her trunk disappeared. "Hey!"

"Don't worry," said Hermione, "They're sent on a different car."

"Oh. Okay."

The train ride passed uneventfully, unlike other years' rides had. Within five hours, the train pulled up to the Hogsmeade station. 

The group of returning students trudged over the grass. Thankfully, their trunks weren't with them, or the trip would have taken a very long time. As they neared the castle, Hermione instucted Sophie to close her eyes for the second time that day. "We want you to be surprised when you see it," she said, "Because it's really gorgeous, wait and see."

"Okay," said Hermione, after a few minutes of leading Sophie around as if she were blind. "You can open them now."

Sophie gasped. The castle, with all it's turrets and passages was incredibly beautiful in the light of the sunset.

"Welcome," said Hermione, "to Hogwarts."

A/N: End of Chapter 2. Please, please, PLEASE review. If anyone cares, my e-mail address is [bee824@yahoo.com][1]. You can send comments there. Thanks!

Written on Saturday, May 20, 2000

© 2000 by Bumblebee

   [1]: mailto:bee824@yahoo.com



	3. Enter Sirius and the Dementors

A/N: Hey People! If anyone is reading this, I just had to finish this, so I can move my mind on to new stories! (As in a sequel to Heart of Stone…) I'm so sorry for delaying this: I couldn't figure out how to end it, plus I had so much going on over the summer! This was originally meant to be five parts—oh, well! Special thanks to Kelly the Reviewer for forcing me to get my act together! =) Also, thanks to Ninamazing, who is awesome!, everyone who reviewed part 2, and my PotterPal Jenni (In the chamber.. !). Thanks! Now, just read on!

Illusions of the Mind, Part 3

Sophie was in love with Hogwarts after her first day. As she told Hermione, "This place rocks!" Professor McGonagall sorted her separately from the first years, since she was older, and, to no surprise, she was sorted into Gryffindor. 

Professor Graham was also enjoying her time at Hogwarts, aside from anxiety about Sirius's trail, which was scheduled to occur on September 3rd. After the first day, she had won both the love and the respect from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, along with a couple of Slytherins following a lesson on unblockable curses. ("Remember, they're illegal!") 

*

****

During the first day back…

Draco Malfoy, after trying to set Hermione's hair on fire, received three detentions with Hagrid.

Ron had beaten every person in Gryffindor house at chess, and was out of formidable opponents.

Hermione got nine out of ten on one of Professor Snape's pop quizzes. ("The material wasn't even in the book!") She declared that her life was ruined and her chances of being Head Girl were totally destroyed.

Fred and George Weasley successfully turned Professor McGonagall into a large, yellow bird. ("Canary Creams, on sale now!")

Hagrid gave a lesson on poisonous snakes.

Madam Pomfrey gave out twenty-five snakebite antidotes.

Alicia Spinnet was made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She proceeded to announce tryouts for Keeper. (September 15th, don't forget!)

Colin Creevey gave each first year a picture of Harry. ("He's the coolest!")

Harry had a boring, normal, uneventful day. ("How come everything good happened to everyone else?") 

*

Professor Severus Snape hated Sirius Black. He always had.

That's why he hated Laura Graham. She didn't have any right to come back to Hogwarts. 

She'd be sorry, after her fiancée was sentenced to death. Oh yes, she'd be sorry…

*

During Transfiguration on the second day back at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore summoned Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sophie to his office. All four of them collected their books and left the room. 

They found Professor Dumbledore in his office, seated behind his desk, with Professor Graham in one of the red plush chairs on the opposite side of him.

Professor Dumbledore began. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sophie. Would you four be interested in going to the trial of Sirius Black? Harry and Hermione are wanted to testify, but I would consider letting Ron and Sophie accompany them." 

"Okay," said Ron.

"Sure," said Sophie.

"Wait," said Hermione. "Are you going, Professor?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "So is Professor Graham. Now, to make the arrangements. You five will be sent to the Ministry offices by portkey tomorrow morning at eight AM. Sirius will turn up about then, due to the deal he made with the Ministry and me. Remember, Harry, how I told you that he said he'd turn up if he got a fair trial?"

"No," said Harry. 

"Darn," said Professor Dumbledore, "I knew I forgot to tell you something. I talked to Sirius, and he said that as long as Cornelia Fudge promised him a fair trial, he would come out of hiding. Good thing for the Fudge, too- his popularity rating is the lowest it's ever been."

Laura Graham's face turned white. "Oh, my goodness. He said that!"

Professor Dumbledore looked serious. "Yes."

"But he won't get a fair trial! And he knows it!"

"He's doing it for Harry. If he thought there wasn't any chance…"

Harry and his friends got up to leave the office.

*

"I never thought I'd feel this guilty…"

"It's not your fault," said Ron.

"Harry," said Hermione, "He thinks that there's a chance."

"And there is," said Sophie. "There's always a chance."

"Yeah, but not much of one," said Harry. "I just wish… never mind, I'm going to bed."

"So am I," said Hermione. 

Each of them headed for their respective dormitories, leaving Ron and Sophie alone in the common room. 

"We've got to do something," said Ron.

"I know," said Sophie. "But what can we do?"

"We've got to find Pettigrew," sad Ron. 

"Wait," said Sophie. "I've got an idea."

She leaned over to whisper something in Ron's ear, and watched as a grin slowly spread across his face.

*

At seven fifty, September the 3rd, six people gathered around a textbook in the office of Professor Dumbledore. An old man with a bead as white as snow and half-moon glasses; a thirtysomething woman with dark, curly hair; a tall, freckled, red-headed boy; a short girl with bushy brown hair and straight white teeth; another girl, this one taller than the other, with honey-blonde hair and blue eyes; and a boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightning scar-- the Boy who Lived. 

As each placed a hand on the large text, all was quiet. Because each of them knew that the fate of another rested in their hands.

*

Sophie, who had never used a portkey before, was the most surprised at the feeling of a large hook gripping her stomach and pulling her through space until she felt a jolt that left her on the ground, gasping for breath. A bored man called "Hogwarts, eight o' clock."

"Why is he calling times?" asked Sophie in a whisper to Ron.

"This trial is a big event," said Ron. "Sirius has been in jail for thirteen years before he escaped, terrorizing the countryside." He scowled. "The wizarding community is divided half and half--half think he's innocent, the other half… well…" 

Ron's whisper faded into oblivion as the group entered the courtroom. There they saw a man sitting in a wooden chair staring into space. Harry ran over to him. "Sirius!"

"Hey, Harry." Sirius sounded tired. "Hey, Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore…" His voice faded as he saw the next person. A woman with dark, curly hair… "Laura…"

Laura smiled.

Sirius stood up. "Well." His voice sounded hoarse. "Long time no see."

Laura ran over and hugged him. She was crying. So was he.

Sophie grinned.

Harry grinned.

Hermione grinned.

Ron grinned.

It was hard not to be happy.

Until you thought of what was coming.

*

Gordon Gregory, Ministry judge, slammed the gavel down onto the wooden desk. "Order! Order in the court!"

Isaac Browning, his assistant, read off of a parchment. "Case 74582. The people vs. Sirius Black. Mr. Black, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Sirius's words were charged with a force Harry couldn't recognize. 

The prosecution lawyer got up. "The people call Severus Snape to the stand." The eyes of the courtroom turned and focused on the man in the black robes with the hate in his eyes. No one noticed the tall boy with red hair and his friend get up and sneak out of the room.

*

Sophie and Ron, after sneaking out of the crowded courtroom, made a run for the huge wooden doors. Since most of the Ministry officials were in the courtroom for the most publicized trial since the Death Eater trials after the fall of You-Know-Who, it wasn't hard to escape the Ministry building. After they were out on the street, Sophie grabbed Ron's hand, muttered a few words, and the two disappeared.

They reappeared in a dense wood, somewhere to the northeast of Hogwarts. Sophie let go of Ron's hand and started to push brush out of the way. 

"How'd you do that?" asked Ron. "We weren't even splinched!"

"I learned at my old school. Come on."

They worked hard, pushing their way through the thick trees until they came to a clearing. Sophie pulled Ron into a bush.

"Ow! What was…"

"Shh!"

Both of them watched intently as a group of people, each wearing a black hooded robe, entered the clearing. One of the men, however, was different. His robe was a brilliant blood red. 

Sophie swore under her breath. Ron stared. He was positive that he saw something on the shoulder of the man in red robes… a rat… missing a toe…

*

The judge gave everyone a recess to stretch their legs. Sirius, holding Laura's hand, looked at Dumbledore. "So? What do you think?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Not good. Without Peter…"

"There's not much we can do." Laura finished the sentence. Harry's face turned pale.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius simply said it out loud, like he knew what the result of the trial would be.

And he did--guilty. The Dementor's Kiss.

*

"Sophie! There his is!" Ron whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He's on the shoulder of the guy in red robes. Right over there!"

"Ron," said Sophie, "Do you know who that man in red robes is?"

"Just another death eater?"

"No, he's Lord Voldemort."

Now it was Ron's turn to swear.

"We've got to get Peter," said Sophie.

"Well, what if…" Ron proceeded to whisper in Sophie's ear. She grinned.

*

Hermione Granger sat at the stand.

Isaac Browning spoke. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

The prosecution lawyer came forward. A tall man by the name of Timothy McNutt, he was one of the best wizard prosecutors in the world. His sister, Alyssa McKinnon, had been killed by Voldemort, making him ruthless in prosecuting the alleged death eaters. He thought that he sensed something different about Black, but maybe he was just a good actor. 

"Ms. Granger, why do you believe Sirius Black is innocent?"

*

"Soph, what time is it?"

"Ten thirty. We'd better get started."

Ron and Sophie tiptoed back into the woods. They made sure to make a lot of noise. 

Their plan went just as planned. Sophie faintly heard Voldemort say "Wormtail, go find out what that racket is. If it's an animal, kill it--I'm hungry." 

"Ron, get ready…"

They both pulled out their wands.

"Get set…"

They watched as a man stumbled into the woods near them.

_"Stupefy!" _They were sure to be quiet, since they had to make themselves unknown to Voldemort.

They each ran over to Peter, Sophie grabbed Ron's hand, they each took one of his hands, and Sophie Apparated them away.

*

"So, Mr. Black, you're telling us that Peter Pettigrew killed all those people thirteen years ago, despite the obvious handicap of being dead?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?"

__

"Mr. McNutt? That's enough." Gordon Gregory was tired of listening to Sirius Black. "Jury, you may recess to the chambers. The testimonies are finished."

*

Ron and Sophie were tired. The Ministry building had at least a hundred steps, and dragging an unconscious, chubby man up them wasn't exactly amusing. 

"Hang on," said Sophie. She turned Peter into his Animagus form. 

"I don't see why you didn't do that before."

"I don't know."

"Anyhow, come on!"

Ron grabbed Sophie's free hand (She was gripping Pettigrew the rat) and dragged her up the steps. "Hurry!"

*

"Jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, your honor."

"What say you?"

"On the charge of murder, we say… guilty."

The courtroom exploded.

Gordon Gregory slammed down his gavel. "Mr. Black, you have fifteen minutes in which to say your goodbyes. The dementor's Kiss will take place at 12:00."

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks.

Harry was whiter than Nearly Headless Nick.

Dumbledore's eyes were sad.

Sirius walked over to Harry and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

Harry started to cry. "You're the only father I remember. I love you."

Sirius was crying too. "I love you too."

Hermione hugged Sirius. "They're making an awful mistake."

"I know."

Dumbledore walked up to Sirius. "The world will never be the same without you."

Sirius grinned. "I know. I'll miss you."

Sirius turned to Laura. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"If it weren't for this…"

"I know."

"Take care of Harry for me."

"I will. I promise."

"Take care of me for me."

Laura hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Black! It's time…"

*

Ron and Sophie ran through the hall, Sophie holding Pettigrew the rat in her left hand. Her right hand was in Ron's left.

The two of them ran into the corridor that they had left almost five hours ago. Unfortunately, each door was tall, heavy, and wooden. "Which one?" asked Sophie.

"It's one of those two," said Ron, who had a better memory than Sophie did. "Pick one."

"There," said Sophie. She ran over and pulled on the knob. It swung open to a neat office.

"The other one," she said. She pulled the door open. I opened to a large, crowded courtroom. 

"Bingo," Ron said.

"Stop," screamed Sophie, as he saw a man leading a cuffed Sirius to a tiny chamber off the courtroom. "We've got Pettigrew!"

Hermione remembered thinking how odd they looked, Sophie holding Ron's hand in her right and a rat in her left. 

Harry remembered exactly why Ron was his best friend.

"Oh, my God," said Timothy McNutt.

"Um… That's a rat," said Isaac Browning.

"He's an Animagus," said Sophie. 

"Unregistered," said Ron.

"But, how…" said Laura.

"I saw something from the common room window," said Sophie, "and I didn't realize what it was."

"Until I told her about how Peter ran off into the forest after our third year," said Ron.

"So we apparated into the Forbidden Forest."

"That's where we were?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we saw Voldemort and some death eaters. So we made a lot of noise and got Peter to come find us."

"So we stunned him and brought him here."

"Oh, my," said Dumbledore.

"But that's a rat!" Isaac Browning was going crazy.

"No he's not! Watch!" Sophie cast a spell on him and a man appeared where the rat once was.

"All right," said Isaac.

Gordon Gregory stood up and whammed his gavel on the bench, making the entire crowd look towards him. "In light of the current circumstances, I extend an apology to Mr. Sirius Black. You are now welcome to leave. All charges are dropped."

"Thank you sir." Sirius let out a whoop of joy and kissed Laura. She turned red.

"That's the Sirius I know," said Dumbledore.

Harry ran over to Ron and Sophie. "You have to tell me the entire story. From when you left to… Why are you holding hands?"

Ron's ears turned pink.

Sophie grinned. "Happy belated birthday."

Hermione was watching. "You two broke so many rules!"

"Aw, Hermione, stop it." Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "Just five minutes ago, you were crying. Now that they've cleared Sirius you're accusing them of breaking the rules?!"

"I'm glad you did, too," said Hermione.

Ron snorted. "I never thought I'd hear Hermione say that."

"Neither did I," said Sophie.

"Come on," said Sirius, sounding happy and gripping Laura's hand. "Let's go home to Hogwarts."

"Yes, let's," said Dumbledore. "I think a feast is in order."

"Mmm, feast…" said Ron, who was holding Sophie's hand again.

Sophie grinned. "A Hogwarts feast, hmm?" 

"What about Peter?"

"Oh, let the courts deal with him," said Laura. "Let's go."

As the happy group proceeded through the exit, the six had an extra person. Aside from the others, there was a man, tall, with dark hair and coppery eyes. A man who hadn't been free for thirteen years. And the six were taking him to begin his new life… Free.

"And this love,

Is like nothing I have ever known

Take my hand, Love,

I'm taking you home…"

--Don Henley, "Taking you Home"

A/N: Please Review! If you use a signed review, I'll go out, read, and review your stories! If you want to comment e-mail me at [bee824@yahoo.com][1]! Thanks! 

   [1]: mailto:bee824@yahoo.com



End file.
